gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Charlotte Saint-Claire
Charlotte Saint-Clair is one of the main characters in the Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: Seraph role play. She was created by Seraph member Oz. Personality Typically carrying herself in a calm manner, Charlotte is an individual driven to excel. She is extremely confident in her abilities, but is more likely to allow them to speak for themselves rather than boast. Taking keen interest in the skill of others, Lotte merely reaffirms her commitment to surpass others as a key part of her motivation. Committed to her role within ZAFT, she holds its order in high esteem, remaining focused on whatever task is at hand, though sometimes at the expense of her social relationships. Under normal circumstances, her immediate response to most others is usually nothing less than cordial, however her affinity for regulations and discipline coupled with her drive sometimes gives the impression of disinterest or even disapproval given her laconic nature. Charlotte may be most comfortable in the cockpit of her Mobile Suit. As a natural pilot, the combination of Academy instruction and an intuitive knowledge of the process allows her to loosen her grip on things that may have preoccupied her on the ground. This change in demeanor makes her slightly more talkative as it is difficult for her to hold in the love she has for piloting. In a similar manner, she tends to compete subconsciously in an attempt to excel beyond others. Skills & Abilities Considered the prodigy of her family, a notion that only grew with her success in ZAFT's Military Academy and pilot training, Charlotte is an exceptional pilot. She possesses an intuitive and acute comprehension of the workings of whatever mobile suit she uses and learns quickly enough that the finer details come easily to her after even limited experience and exposure. Additional training and dedication to the craft provides Charlotte with the sufficient skill in both ranged and close combat to escape most situations relatively unharmed, though melee is the weaker of her abilities. While not in a mobile suit, Charlotte is athletically fit and healthy, partaking in regular exercise when possible. Deceptively quick on her feet, she moves in a manner that proves her intuitive grasp of motion is not a skill limited her piloting. Her biggest advantage is the preparation she participates in for both MS and non-MS activities. Studious and perceptive, relishes the ability to study strategies and tactics, as well as the various traits and quirks of mobile suits of friends and foes alike. History Born on Copernicus City CE50 October 12,, to an EA pilot father and ZAFT pilot mother who had both ended their military careers early to pursue their blooming romance, both sides of Charlotte's family had their history entwined in aviation and it seemed to run in her blood. Once she was old enough, Charlotte volunteered for ZAFT recruitment and began attendance at the Academy on Icarus XIII in CE65. Under Academy instruction, she flourished, excelling through the courses and making a name for herself over four years of training as she became the first MS Pilot of her family. Finally graduating in CE 69 among the top of a talented class, Charlotte entered active duty with a Red Coat to show for her efforts. While a star pupil and extraordinary talent in the Academy, a combination of roster shuffling and poor luck left her with many unsavory assignments, often away from the front lines. Her first, and perhaps only significant, instance of combat experience came CE70 on May 30 when she was involved in the Battle of Suez as part of the initial attack force. Following the operation, she remained stationed with the defensive units, participating in various small-scale skirmishes with Earth Alliance forces in the region. A series of transfers saw her being shuttled between various bases and units, though seemingly always a step behind the active battlefield until her reassignment the LCAM-00XA Seraph in July of CE71. The unusual assignment also included orders to utilize one of the acquired MVF-M11C Murasame on board, making the switch from her previous MS the ZGMF-1017 GINN official. Behind The Scenes